As aventuras do Titio Flash
by Vanessa BR
Summary: LIGAÇÃO COM A FIC "REVELAÇÕES", DE MISUHO-TITA. Em seu dia de folga, Flash se oferece para cuidar do filho de Batman e Mulher Maravilha. Será que o "Titio Flash" conseguirá fazer isso, sem se meter em nenhuma furada?
1. Candidatandose a babá

**As aventuras do Titio Flash**

_****Sinopse:**** [Ligação com a Fanfic "Revelações"] Em seu dia de folga, Flash se oferece para cuidar do filho de Batman e Mulher Maravilha. Será que o "Titio Flash" conseguirá fazer isso, sem se meter em nenhuma furada?_

_**Nota da autora:**Os personagens da Liga da Justiça não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus respectivos criadores, bem como a fanfic "Revelações" é de autoria de Misuho-Tita, que gostou da sugestão de eu fazer uma fanfic ligada à história, só que desta vez o Flash é o protagonista._

_Quem quiser entender melhor a história desta fic, pode ler a fanfic de origem, a "Revelações" (/s/7868461/1/Revelacoes)._

_NADA DE PLÁGIO! Se eu souber se esta fanfic estiver sendo plagiada, denunciarei imediatamente à administração do site, para que o plagiador seja devidamente banido!_

_Bom... Sem mais delongas, vamos à história. Boa leitura e divirtam-se - ou pelo menos tentem, ok?_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Candidatando-se a "babá"**_

Após mais uma batalha da Liga da Justiça contra os vilões de sempre, os heróis chegaram à Torre. Mais especificamente, Batman, Flash, Mulher Maravilha e Lanterna Verde. Depois de relatarem detalhes adicionais a J'onn, o quarteto se dirigiu ao refeitório, onde também encontraram Shayera e Superman.

- E aí, Super? Olá, Shayera! – Flash cumprimentou.

- Olá, Flash! – o Homem de Aço respondeu.

Flash foi logo pra fila do refeitório e em fração de segundos já tinha a bandeja e os talheres na mão.

- Aê, tia! Agiliza nessa gororoba que eu tô varado de fome!

Enquanto ele tirava onda com a "tia" do refeitório, Batman e Diana se sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada para tratar de um certo assunto:

- Acabei de receber um telefonema do Alfred, Diana.

- Algum problema?

- A babá do nosso filho está doente e amanhã não poderá trabalhar.

- Isso não é bom... – Diana disse. – Amanhã é o nosso turno aqui na Torre da Liga. E quem vai cuidar do bebê, de última hora?

Flash, que passava ali com a sua refeição, apurou mais o ouvido...

- Esse é um problema bem urgente para se resolver.

- O pior é que não dá pra encontrar uma babá de última hora. – a princesa reiterou. – E onde vamos achar uma babá a essa hora? E que seja capaz de manter as nossas identidades em segredo?

- TADAAAAAAMMMMM! "Titio Flash" se apresentando para o serviço!

- O quê...? – o Justiceiro de Gotham estava surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, louco pra tentar estrangular o intrometido.

- C-Calma aí, Morcegão...! – ele sentiu um olhar assassino da parte de Batman. – Só quero quebrar um galho pra vocês no meu dia de folga...! Pra que esse estresse todo...?

Antes que o Homem-Morcego proferisse alguma ameaça, Diana disse:

- A ideia não é tão ruim.

Os dois companheiros de Liga olharam para a amazona.

- Bom – ela prosseguiu. – Veja bem que o Wally é alguém mais próximo de nós, Bruce. Podemos dar um voto de confiança pra ele.

Batman encarou Flash friamente por alguns instantes. Depois seu olhar pousou em Diana. Ponderou, por alguns segundos, o que ouvira da amazona. Ela tinha razão. Wally podia ser um maluco, mas de uma forma ou outra era o mais próximo e, de certa forma, o mais confiável pra tentar não falar demais.

- Ok. – Batman disse. – Amanhã, às sete da manhã na mansão. Sem atrasos.

- Pode deixar! – Flash disse batendo continência. – Sete em ponto eu tô lá! Agora vou ali bater um rango! Falou!

E assim Flash saiu dali rapidinho, para encher a pança depressa... Porque a fome estava simplesmente braba.

* * *

><p>- IH, CARAMBA! – Wally saltou da cama ao ver a hora em seu despertador, que marcava 6h53 da manhã. – Cara, o Morcegão vai me matar se eu me atrasar...<p>

O ruivo se arrumou de forma acelerada, talvez mais do que o normal. Tomou um banho super-super-rápido, vestiu-se à paisana e colocou seu anel – que continha seu uniforme de Flash – no dedo, para qualquer eventualidade. Podia estar de folga, mas mesmo assim, deveria estar sempre pronto para qualquer coisa. Tomou seu café da manhã bem depressa e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Já eram 6h58. Pela janela mesmo, Wally saiu correndo de tal forma que sequer era visto, tamanha a velocidade. Só foi parar quando chegou à Mansão Wayne em Gotham. Conferiu o relógio de pulso, no qual ainda faltava meio minuto para dar sete horas.

Bateu alguma eventual poeirinha da roupa, por conta da corrida, e tocou o interfone.

- Quem é? – uma voz interrogou.

- E aí, Jarbas? Sou eu, o Wally! Cadê o Bruce?

- O patrão Bruce está à sua espera. E não é Jarbas, é Alfred.

- Jarbas é mais maneiro pra ser nome de mordomo.

Alfred ignorou a observação de Wally e desligou o interfone; em seguida abriu o grande portão. Wally olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e, não vendo ninguém, correu e em fração de segundos estava diante da grande porta da suntuosa residência, que logo se abriu.

O mordomo o conduziu à passagem que levava até a Bat-Caverna, onde encontrou Bruce e Diana já prontos para saírem.

- Olá, Morcegão! Olá, Princesa!

- Bom dia, Wally. – Diana respondeu.

- Wally, vou direto ao ponto. Cuide bem desse bebê, ele está sob a sua responsabilidade. – Bruce apontou para o carrinho ali próximo. – Caso contrário...

O ruivo engoliu seco. O Morcego podia não ter superpoderes, mas mesmo assim havia vezes em que ele lhe metia medo. Principalmente quando o via arrancando confissões dos bandidos. E Diana também não era flor que se cheirasse. Ainda mais com a força que tinha, quase comparável à do Superman.

Tinha mais é que andar na linha mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, estava otimista apesar de nunca ter sido babá em toda a sua vida.

- Tranquilo, Morcegão...! – ele disse. – Vou cuidar bem do Bat-Bebê, pode deixar! E vou ensinar pra ele muita coisa bacana!

Bruce, já devidamente caracterizado como Batman, chegou perto de Wally e disse enfática e pausadamente:

- Não ensine nada ao bebê.

- 'Xá comigo! – o ruivo disse.

- Eu não gostaria que o Heracles ficasse arrotando o tempo todo. – Diana falou.

- Relaxa, Princesa. O seu bebê tá em boas mãos. Como você disse que é o nome do Bat-Bebê?

- É Heracles. Heracles Wayne.

Batman colocou o comunicador no ouvido e contatou J'onn, que imediatamente ativou o teletransporte dele e da Mulher Maravilha para a Torre da Liga. Com isso, ali ficaram apenas Wally e o bebê Wayne.

- Tranquilo... – o ruivo disse ao encarar a criança no carrinho. – Posso te chamar só de "Harry"? Sua mamãe te deu um nome muito complicado...


	2. Entre fraldas e caretas

**As aventuras do Titio Flash**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Entre fraldas e caretas**_

Wally encarou longamente aquele bebê chamado Heracles Wayne. Era um bebê saudável, moreno e de olhos azuis. O garoto de seis meses era quase à imagem e semelhança do pai, o que fazia com que o jovem ruivo nem quisesse imaginar como ele seria no futuro. Já previa que seria tão carrancudo quanto Bruce.

"Tenho até dó do moleque...", pensou.

Já na grande sala de TV, Wally esparramou-se no confortável sofá após posicionar o carrinho do bebê ao lado. Pegou o controle remoto e começou a procurar pelo canal onde estava passando seu programa favorito, coincidentemente patrocinado por um fabricante de cereais pelo qual fez a mais nova propaganda como Flash.

Wally estava até curtindo seu dia de folga, afinal não devia ser tão difícil cuidar de um bebê aparentemente tranquilo...

... Pelo menos até sentir um cheirinho bastante desagradável.

Procurou pela fonte daquele cheiro que agora se tornava horrível. Quando olhou para o lado e descobriu de onde vinha aquele fedor...

- 'Cê tá de brincadeira, né, ô Bat-Bebê?

Como resposta, o herdeiro Wayne começou a chorar. E o ruivo o pegou no colo, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ô Alfred! Me ajuda aqui! O Bat-Bebê borrou as fraldas!

Nenhuma resposta. Wally teve que correr ao quarto da criança e, munido de seu manual de bolso "Como ser uma babá – Para iniciantes", colocou o bebê no trocador e procurou pelas fraldas. Após encontrar uma limpa, procedeu tal como as instruções do livro.

Ou, pelo menos, tentava proceder como estava escrito lá. Mas logo que Wally tirou a roupinha e abriu a fralda de Heracles...

- Eca...! – tapou o nariz em sinal de nojo. – Pô, Harry, precisava me sacanear assim? Argh, não sabia que cuidar de bebês poderia ser tão nojento nessa parte...!

Como Wally lia tão rapidamente quanto corria e batia nos vilões, seguiu as instruções e em cinco segundos conseguiu limpar o bebê da forma devida. Em seguida, pegou o talco para aplicar nele. Porém, assim que jogou determinada quantidade... Essa quantidade foi parar em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia o som de um "pum".

Rapidamente, o ruivo tirou o talco que voara para o rosto em decorrência da flatulência liberada por Heracles. Pelo menos o bebê não voltara a se sujar, para seu alívio. Em quinze segundos, ele colocou a fralda e com mais vinte, vestira novamente o menino.

Diante disso, estava satisfeito com a primeira prova.

- É... Tirando o fato de ser um trabalho nojento, até que fui bem...

Wally pegou o bebê já limpo e trocado e o colocou de volta ao carrinho. Refestelou-se no confortável sofá e pegou o controle remoto. Seu programa favorito continuava a ser exibido na TV, não havia perdido muito tempo.

- Ahá! Bem a tempo! – comemorou.

Comemorou, mas por pouco tempo. Heracles começou a chorar. Recorreu mais uma vez ao manual "Como ser uma babá – Para iniciantes", para identificar o tipo de choro que o bebê emitia. Folheava rápida e desesperadamente as páginas do livro pra descobrir, até que...

- Ah, então é isso! Tá querendo um pouco de atenção, não é, garotão?

Pegou o bebê no colo e começou a fazer caretas variadas. O efeito foi imediato: Heracles começou a rir, e Wally ficou mais confiante. Resultado: o ruivo começou a exibir seu vasto repertório de caretas e trejeitos engraçados. Começou a fazer cócegas na criança, que não parava de rir um só instante.

E se havia alguém que ele sabia agradar, eram as crianças. A brincadeira de "Titio Flash" tinha até um fundo de verdade no fim das contas.

E, após muita brincadeira, Heracles acabou caindo no sono. Wally o acomodou no carrinho e o contemplou por alguns instantes.

- Agora eu sei que ele não vai ser carrancudo igual ao pai. – concluiu com um sorriso debochado. – Mais tarde vou levar você pra dar um passeio, Harry... Você é filho de um Morcego, mas não é obrigado a viver no escuro!

- Bonequinha para Pudinzinho! Você está ouvindo, Pudinzinho?

_- Pudinzinho na esc... Que "Pudinzinho", que nada! Meu codinome é "Palhaço Sinistro"! Desembucha, criatura!_

- Alvo completamente desprotegido, a não ser por um babaca ruivo! Pelo o que escutei, vão passear.

_- Formidável, Bonequinha. Agora podemos botar nosso plano em prática. Pode voltar, já tivemos informações mais do que suficientes._

- Sim, Pudinzinho!

_- Eu já disse que não é "Pudinzinho", é "Palhaço Sinistro"!_

- Ah... Nada como respirar um pouco de ar fresco, não é, Harry? – Wally disse, enquanto brincava com o garoto. – Ai!

A dor que o ruivo sentira foi por conta da forma como o bebê pegara em seu dedo da mão direita, quase lhe causando uma fratura. Agora sabia, com toda a certeza, que Heracles Wayne realmente era filho de Bruce e Diana.

O dia estava quente e com o céu limpo no Parque Municipal de Gotham. Wally viu um carrinho de picolé e mexeu no bolso da calça. Encontrou algumas moedas e decidiu:

- Espera um pouquinho aí, Bat-Bebê, que já volto!

Deu alguns passos despreocupados até o carrinho de picolé, crendo que o herdeiro Wayne estaria seguro. Afinal, era só por um instantinho, ninguém iria ser idiota de tentar qualquer coisa contra um inocente bebê. Oras, a identidade dos pais era um segredo guardado a sete chaves até por ele!

Wally comprou um picolé de morango e pagou ao sorveteiro. Deu alguns passos, já começando a abrir a embalagem.

- E aí, Harry! Quer um pedacinho de picolé?

Quando se aproximou do carrinho... Não tinha nem Heracles Wayne, nem Harry, nem Bat-Bebê... Procurou pelo garoto por todo canto, nas proximidades do banco onde estavam. Correu com toda a velocidade que era possível para não ser notado e revirou o parque todo.

Mas nada do bebê. E agora batia o desespero em Wally, que conseguiu resumir a atual situação em apenas duas frases:

- Agora tô frito...! Fritinho da silva...!


	3. Socorro!

**As aventuras do Titio Flash**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Socorro!**_

J'onn J'onnz, como sempre, monitorava todos os acontecimentos da Terra a partir da sala principal da Torre da Liga. A coisa toda seria totalmente normal, se não fosse por um chamado inesperado:

_- J'onn! Me socorre aqui!_

- Flash? – o marciano estava surpreso. – Você não estava de folga?

_- Bem que eu gostaria, verdão...! Mas preciso de uma ajuda sua, e URGENTE!_

- O que há de tão grave?

_- Preciso que você use sua telepatia pra achar o Bat-Bebê, ou era uma vez o Flash! A Princesa e o Morcegão não podem saber disso de jeito nenhum!_

- O que houve com o bebê?

_- Ele foi raptado de alguma forma. Alguém aproveitou uma distração minha e carregou embora o moleque. Quando voltei de comprar um picolé, só a uns passos de distância de onde tava o Bat-Bebê, não vi mais ele ali! Por favor, J'onn, me socorre dessa furada!_

- Tudo bem. Espere um momento e já passo as coordenadas.

J'onn se concentrou e após alguns instantes achou a criança. Pelo comunicador auricular, passou as coordenadas a Flash. Este, após memorizar rapidamente o local onde o bebê poderia estar, agradeceu ao marciano e pediu, mais uma vez, para que guardasse absoluto segredo do fato, para que Batman e Mulher Maravilha não soubessem.

Wally já estava caracterizado, cedendo lugar a Flash, com o uniforme vermelho saindo de seu anel. Ele saiu correndo rumo ao local indicado pelo marciano. Em dois minutos, chegou ao local: um galpão abandonado.

- Vê lá se isso é um lugar apropriado para um bebê... – murmurou. – Hora de entrar de fininho e saber quem foi o raptor do Bat-Bebê.

Flash circulou o entorno do galpão, a fim de procurar alguma entrada pra se adentrar no local sem ser notado. Encontrou uma porta destrancada. Meio suspeita, mas era uma porta destrancada. Entrou devagarzinho para não se denunciar.

Ao se ver dentro daquele galpão, o herói velocista olhou para os lados, procurando algum vestígio da presença de alguma forma de vida. Tudo o que viu foi alguns ratos passando por ali.

- Isso tá quieto demais... – murmurou. – Ainda acho que tem algo muito suspeito por aqui.

Nessa história toda havia um lado bom. Os pais do Bat-Bebê não haviam ligado depois que ele saíra para o passeio no parque. Mas... E se ligassem pra mansão? Seria melhor se fizessem comunicação direta com ele, porém, como se supunha que estivesse em dia de folga, logicamente não faria uso de seu comunicador auricular. Seria mais fácil de dar uma boa desculpa e fazer um teatrinho.

Mas não era hora de pensar em desculpas ou em ligações telefônicas. Era hora de descobrir o paradeiro daquela criança que estava sob sua responsabilidade. Ou descobria, ou iria se ver com Batman e com a Mulher Maravilha. E não sabia qual deles poderia aplicar o pior castigo.

Só de pensar nisso, sua espinha gelava. E, mesmo não tendo superpoderes, o Morcego dava um pouco mais de medo do que a Princesa.

Precisava encontrar Heracles Wayne de qualquer maneira. Será que a telepatia de J'onn estava certa? Ou o marciano teria sofrido alguma interferência, como um aparelho de TV com a antena mal posicionada?

Aquela tensão começava a dar nos nervos. Pensou em tentar um novo contato com o marciano, porém...

- MENINO MAU! MENINO MAU, QUASE QUEBROU MEUS DEDOS!

Flash, em um impulso, chegou à fonte do grito esganiçado. Acabara dando de cara com a dona da voz, segurando um bebê que ele conhecia muito bem. A mulher era Arlequina, cujos dedos foram impiedosamente agarrados pela criança, a qual se recusava a soltá-los.

- Aiaiaiaiai...! – ela se queixou.

Ignorando as queixas da "namoradinha" do Coringa, o bebê começava a rir, parecia se divertir com o que estava fazendo.

Com rapidez, Flash tirou o bebê dos braços da jovem e se afastou alguns metros em fração de segundos. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que o herdeiro Wayne estava era se divertindo com a corrida de Flash.

- Aí, garotão! – elogiou. – Tá mais pra "Bebê-Maravilha" do que pra "Bat-Bebê" agora, não é?

A comemoração não durou muito tempo, porque uma rajada de raio laser quase atingiu aos dois. Coringa dera as caras com uma metralhadora que aparentemente parecia inofensiva ao soltar uma bandeirinha escrita "BANG!". Mas da bandeirinha é que saíam os tiros de raio laser que tentavam atingir o velocista.

Enquanto ele se preocupava em proteger a criança, acabou quase atingido por mais um tiro. Embora não tivesse sido atingido, ao desviar-se do último disparo acabou tropeçando e caindo, e o bebê foi mais uma vez parar nos braços da Arlequina.

Flash levantou-se rapidamente, a fim de recuperar mais uma vez o garoto. Mas o maior problema foi que dessa vez a companheira do palhaço tinha uma arma apontada para o bebê.

- Agora ferrou...! – murmurou.

- Escuta aqui, vermelhinho – Coringa se fez ouvir. – Eu sei que esse pirralho é filho daquele morcego enxerido, então chama ele pra vir aqui acertar as contas aqui comigo.

- Peraí! – ele disse, iniciando seu "teatro". – De onde você tirou essa viagem? Eu vim resgatar esse bebê pro meu amigo que me chamou!

- Não te interessa, moleque! Apenas chama aquele morceguinho pra cá!

- Desculpa, mas não tenho o número do "bat-celular" dele. E eu não trouxe o meu! Sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar!

- Deixa de besteira e usa seu comunicador! – agora era o palhaço que apontava sua arma para o bebê. – Ou você vai ver, ao vivo e a coras, minha maior piada contra o Batmanzinho!

- Definitivamente você não serve pra animar festinhas infantis... Você é o palhaço mais feio e sem graça que já conheci! E as suas piadas são de péssimo gosto!

- Oh, é mesmo? Faça o que mando, ou estouro os miolos do moleque aqui! Arlequina, segura bem esse pirralho!

- Sim, Pudinzinho! – ela respondeu e agora passava a segurar a metralhadora que Coringa lhe passara.

- Tudo bem... – Flash cedeu. – Não façam nada ao bebê, eu chamo!

Flash se via completamente impotente ante aquela ameaça. Não podia deixar que fizessem qualquer dano ao bebê. Afinal, era uma criança que corria perigo.

Levou a mão direita ao comunicador auricular.

- Tem como vocês dois virem aqui? Um palhaço metido a engraçadinho aqui me deixou de mãos atadas. Sinto muito ter que chamar vocês aqui, mas é algo muito importante... Principalmente para o bebê. Venham e não contem pra ninguém, ok?

Por alguns instantes, Flash encarou Coringa e Arlequina.

- Já estão vindo, podem comemorar!

Coringa estava tão ansioso em reencontrar seu velho arqui-inimigo, que nem percebeu que um sorriso debochado se esboçava no rosto de Flash. Alguma coisa ele tinha em mente...


	4. Frito Ou não?

**As aventuras do Titio Flash**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Frito... Ou não?**_

- A sua cavalaria tá demorando demais pra chegar. Preciso acertar as contas logo com aquele Morceguinho! Ou o Bat-Bebê ali vai se dar muito mal nessa história!

- Calminha aí, meu chapa! Já estão chegando! Em cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...

Os reforços chegaram arrebentando a porta com violência. Ou melhor, quem arrebentou foi Shayera, usando sua inseparável clava para poder entrar, acompanhada por Lanterna Verde.

- Chegamos atrasados? – a ruiva alada perguntou.

- Não, vocês chegaram em uma ótima hora. – Flash respondeu.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! – Coringa esbravejou. – VOCÊ ME ENGANOU!

- Eu não disse que iria chamar o Morcegão. Assim como eu não disse que não chamaria ninguém. Além disso, eu pedi pro J'onn deixar os dois de sobreaviso pra caso eu estivesse enrolado.

- Isso não teve graça! Não, vindo de alguém que parece um palhaço fantasiado de vermelho!

- Olha só o sujo falando do mal lavado! O palhaço da história aqui é você, seu mané! E pra completar, você tá a caráter! Não se olha no espelho, não?

Coringa não respondeu nada, apenas sacou uma pistola do bolso e mirou contra o herói, que ficou incrédulo:

- Ah, qualé, Coringa? Você acha que com isso vai conseguir me acertar?

Quando Coringa mirou em Flash, este saiu correndo em grande velocidade. Porém, o laser saído da simples arma acabou acertando-o de raspão, fazendo-o parar de correr.

- Vê se não subestima as minhas armas.

- Cara chato... Não sei como é que o Morcegão te atura, hein? Você é um mala! E daqueles sem alça!

- Se eu sou um mala sem alça, você é um grande xarope!

- Bom, mas pelo menos vou te mostrar o que é bom pra tosse.

Flash passou correndo perto de Coringa para tentar tirar a pistola de sua mão. Enquanto isso, Shayera e Lanterna, juntos, tiraram o bebê dos braços de Arlequina. Lanterna usou seu anel verde para proteger a criança e retirá-la com segurança dos braços da aliada do Coringa. Assim que a criança chegava aos braços do herói do anel, Shayera não perdeu tempo e, com voo rasante, acertou sua clava na Arlequina, que acabou caindo desacordada pelo impacto do golpe.

Flash ficou mais tranquilo e decidiu dar um fim àquela palhaçada toda, e rápido. Abusando de sua supervelocidade, esquivou-se de todos os tiros da pistola laser, enquanto provocava com "Errou!", "Errou de novo!". Por fim, conseguiu se aproximar de Coringa e aplicar um golpe na mão dele, que o obrigou a deixar a arma cair no chão. O herói, em uma fração de segundo, pegou a arma do chão e a mostrou triunfante.

- Tá aqui o seu brinquedinho, Coringa... Vai fazer o quê, agora?

Após alguns instantes de hesitação, o "Palhaço do Crime" disse:

- Você venceu, Flash. Devo reconhecer que você foi mais esperto do que pensei.

Coringa estendeu a mão para Flash, que não pensou duas vezes e o cumprimentou, mas o cumprimento fora diferente de um simples aperto de mão. Fora um cumprimento típico de adolescentes do colegial, no qual se passava a mão na do colega pra depois bater uma mão fechada na outra.

- Isso não é cumprimento! – Coringa reclamou.

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Flash disse com ar aborrecido. – Então, vamos fazer do seu jeito.

Sob os olhares de estranhamento de Shayera e John, os dois trocaram um aperto de mão, e logo Coringa disse triunfante:

- AHÁ, TE PEGUEI! VOCÊ VAI FICAR CHOCADO COM ISTO!

Apertou a sua mão mais forte contra a de Flash, que sorriu debochado:

- Eu é que te peguei! Fui mais rápido que você... Mané!

- O quê...? AAAHHH!

E assim Coringa caiu em sua própria piada, tomando um belo choque e se estatelando no chão. Após murmurar "Isso não teve graça nenhuma!", desmaiou.

- Vou ensinar essa para o Bat-Bebê! – disse, enquanto tirava o aparelhinho de choque da sua mão.

- Quando você se cansar da carreira de herói, acho que você deveria tentar a carreira de comediante, Flash. Tenho que admitir que gostei dessa sua piada.

- Olha, Lanterna... Acho que não vou me cansar tão cedo. Gosto é de fazer hora com a cara dos supervilões e de ajudar as pessoas.

- Flash, o que você vai fazer agora? – Shayera perguntou.

- Bom... Vou vazar daqui e voltar a ser o Wally... Depois, vou fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

Com o bebê em seus braços, Flash olhou para Arlequina e Coringa caídos no chão.

- Vocês botam esses dois no xadrez de novo?

- Pode deixar. – Lanterna disse. – Mas vê se não acostuma.

- Valeu, Lanterna! E obrigado também, Shayera! Agora... Fui!

Antes que os outros dois respondessem qualquer outra coisa, Flash já havia ido embora com a criança, deixando-os encarregados de colocar os vilões em seus devidos lugares.

* * *

><p>Já à paisana, Wally estava de volta à Mansão Wayne, junto com Heracles. E, assim que chegara, acabava dando de cara com os pais da criança.<p>

- Onde você estava, Wally? – Batman perguntou de forma sinistra.

- Tava no parque da cidade... Levando o Harry pra passear.

- Poderia me explicar como o sinal do rastreador do Heracles foi parar em um galpão abandonado?

O ruivo engoliu seco. Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo... Eles estavam monitorando o Bat-Bebê? Não... Só podia ser brincadeira...!

- E, por coincidência, Coringa e Arlequina foram presos justamente no mesmo local.

Wally começou a suar frio.

- Wally, não diga que o Heracles foi sequestrado...! – Diana disse.

"Caraca, agora eu tô frito mesmo...!", pensou.

O jeito era explicar tudo desde o início. Mas como explicar que tudo foi por causa de um breve instante de distração sua?

- Wally, estou esperando a sua explicação. – o Morcego disse.

- Wally? – Diana perguntou perante o silêncio assustado do rapaz. – Wally!

* * *

><p>- Wally! – Shayera tentava acordar seu colega dorminhoco. – Wally, acorda!<p>

Wally levantou-se de supetão, completamente assustado e disparou:

- Fui eu, fui eu, sim! Eu que deixei o Bat-Bebê ser raptado! Eu que fui distraído, mas juro pra vocês que foi só por um instantinho, só pra comprar um inocente picolé! Foi só...

- Wally? – John estava atônito com o comportamento do amigo. – O que houve?

- O bebê da Diana e do Bruce ainda está longe de nascer!

- Ué, Shayera...? Quer dizer que tudo não passou de um sonho...? Parecia bem real...! Ainda bem...

- Por quê? – o Lanterna estava até com medo de perguntar.

- Isso me lembra que o "Titio Flash" aqui precisa ser mais atento e... De mais algumas coisinhas!

Rapidamente, colocou a máscara e saiu a toda velocidade rumo ao teletransportador da Torre da Liga. Tinha que correr logo pra providenciar tudo para ouvir o coraçãozinho do Bat-Bebê. Queria fazer "aquela" surpresa e tinha que ser no capricho!

Afinal, ele era o "Titio Flash"!

_**Fim (?)**_


End file.
